Russian Roulette
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Russia seems to have snapped and is not evading other countries, seizing control if they do not join his cause. What cause might this be? World domination of course.
1. Chapter 1

The steal pipe collided with Alfred's face one last time before toppling him to the ground. He struggled, grimacing at the pain as he pulled himself up on his elbows and turning over in an attempt to stand. Ivan grinned, his features deformed in the harsh expression. Taking his tool, he swung down, cracking on Alfred's back, making him collapse once again. The wet slab was cold against his skin. He could feel the blood, trickling down his broken body.

Ivan's laugh was dark as he spoke, circling the fallen man, "America, Land of the free, Home of the brave," he mocked, his thick Russian accent pronounced in every word. He stopped his steps, a mockingly curious look crossed his ruthless features, "You know, I thought America was supposed to be strong?" Alfred struggled to push himself up on his hands, his arms trembling under his own weight. Ivan looked down at him idly, using his foot to push the man back over on his side.

Alfred clenched his teeth. Unable to see straight he could barely make out the figure above him as it got closer. He could feel Ivan's breath in his face as the man's was only inches from his own now.

"Don't mess with me Alfred. People fear for a reason, don't make that mistake." A hateful look stained Alfred's face as he glared in the direction of the man above him, the urge for vengeance blazing in his clear blue eyes.

Ivan stood once again. He eyed the ground before turning and walking off, crushing the the square frame glasses under his heavy steps.

Alfred lay there motionless, his head throbbing from the blow and his body aching. His breathing was steady, though he was sure he lost a lot of blood. After a while he could feel the soft vibrations of his cell phone going off in his pocket and he squeezed his eyes shut, a new anger welling up in him.

The Russian man had expressed to him before, that it was his intention to leave the United States to it's own, that it was merely Canada that he wanted. An easy target. But it was not Alfred's intention to let his brother go, even for his own country.

He struggled again, pushing himself carefully on his hands but the pain assured him that he could not. Forcing itself back through his body and he collapsed once again, fading slowly from consciousness.

Francis paced Alfred's family room frequently. It was most unlike him and he knew it, but he didn't stop, his nerves were on high and he couldn't think straight. Arthur grumbled under his breath before shouting at the man.

"Will you stop that you frog, your making me nervous!"

Francis looked at him, not a bit surprised by his outburst, "I can't help it," He admitted, "I just can't sit still."

"Shouldn't someone try calling him?" Antonio pointed, a clever smile crossing his face, though concern was clear in his dark green eyes.

"I have tried," Kiku stated quietly. Everyone turned to him quickly, anticipation on each of their faces. The young man shook his head, "He will not respond." Vince frowned, grumbling to himself.

"You are all a bunch of pansies," He declared, earning everyone's attention, "You cower here while he's probably hurt somewhere. I'm going find him!" A horrified realization filled the expressions of half the countries in the room.

Arthur stood from where he sat, "Your just looking for a fight, aren't you?" He shouted in agitation.

"Maybe I am!" Vince announced.

"Don't be ridicules," Roderich said calmly, shoving the dutch boy back into his seat, "All we need is to worry about you too. Japan," Kiku looked up and at the Austrian, "Call Matthew will you?" Kiku nodded and returned the phone to his ear.

Matthew jumped slightly, not expecting the loud vibration on the table in front of him as he cell went off. Glancing down at the caller ID he let out a sigh. Alfred F. Jones was printed across the glowing screen.

"Hello?" He questioned softly.

"Hello, Matthew?" came the unexpected Asian voice on the other line. Matthew sat quietly for a moment. "Hello?"

"Oh give me that!" Came a faint noise before a different voice took over the phone call. "Matthew are you there?" It demanded.

"Arthur? What are you..." He was quickly interrupted by the Brit on the other end.

"Where is Alfred? Tell me you know where Alfred is!" He begged urgently, his desperate voice sounding unfamiliar with the strong nations usual discontent for America.

"Alfred? What about Alfred, what happened?" Matthew quickly straightened.

"Aw bloody hell!" Arthur shot, "Listen, he went to make sure you were alright! Are you alright?"

"Well, yea," Matthew hesitated, concern filling his thoughts, "What's happening?"

"Russia..." Matthew dropped the phone, not even allowing Arthur to finish his sentence before he jumped up. Grabbing his coat, he sprinted out the door, not bothering to lock it in his urgency.

"Matthew? Hello? Matthew!" Arthur looked down at the phone. He placed it back on the hook and turned back to the other anticipating countries.

"He's not there is he?" Heracles asked quietly, his voice and expressions unreadable.

Arthur shook his head with some reluctance, "No, and Matthew dropped his phone." A silence filled the room, taking the group by morbid surprise.

Arthur let out an aggravated groan before storming out the front door and slamming it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew ran as fast as he could, water splashing under his dark leather boots. He could hear the shouting of his name from somewhere in the distance, but he didn't let that stop him. Only if it were his brother, and he knew, he knew that voice did not belong to Alfred.

"Matthew!" Only then did he stop when the shorter British man jumped in front of him, making him take a quick step back, his eyes wide. "Matthew, where are you going?" Arthur demanded, concern edging his voice.

Matthew looked past Arthur quickly, than back to the man before him, trying to think of a quick way to answer and be gone. "I-I'm going find Alfred!"

"No, Matthew, Ivan could be anywhere! Please, think about this first," Arthur urged. Matthew frowned, frustration urging him to ignore Arthur.

"Than why are you here?" Matthew shot, taking the British man by surprise, "I don't care about Ivan!" With that he shoved Arthur aside and ran past him, not thinking twice. Arthur was taken aback for a moment before he finally regained his poise and turned to the fleeing nation. With a sigh, he ran after him.

"Matthew, we don't even know where he is!" Arthur shouted, catching up slowly. Matthew didn't answer, but he knew exactly where to look. The only American soil between Russia and Canada. Alaska.

The room was silent as the few countries stared in anticipation, hoping Arthur would call with news on the two brothers. This silence was only interrupted when Antonio's phone began to ring. The eyes of the entire room landed on him as he quickly answered it.

"_Hola?"_ He answered, a slight question in his voice.

"Hey Bastard!" Came the thick accented Italian on the other end, shouting into the line. Antonio tried to smile, and not scare the boy on the other end.

"_Hola Hermano_," He tried.

"Don't sound so cheery all the time damn it!" Lovino snapped on the other end, "I need help!" Antonio frowned, letting out a sigh as he could hear the strain in Lovino's voice as the boy was on the verge of tears.

"What's the problem?"

"I told that damn _fratello_ of mine not to listen to that potato bastard, now he's gone and messed everything up!"

Matthew and Arthur found Alfred lying on the ground, covered in his own blood. Arthur tested a pulse as Matthew carefully picked up the shattered and broken frames that were thrown several yards away. He turned back and quickly moved to Alfred's side. He could see his brother's steady breathing as he lifted the American carefully, slinging his arm over his shoulder supporting him by his waist. Arthur taking on the other side.

"We have to hurry," Arthur informed. Matthew only nodded, silent as his thoughts spun in his mind. His emotions a mix between concern and furry. Concern for his brother and the pure hatred for the man who did this.

Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Will you tell us what that was about?" Roderich inquired, his voice ebbing a little more frustration than usual.

Antonio frowned, "Germany has joined with Prussia and Russia." The room fell silent once again and Roderich frowned.  
>"That's ridiculous! Ludwig wouldn't join with such ruthless man, despite his motivation."<p>

"But he would not turn against his brother," Vince pointed out, his voice shedding obvious annoyance at the whole situation as he sat with his arms folded, looking at no one in particular. Roderich nodded as if agreeing with the boy.

"So what of Lovino and Feleciano? The two idiots would fall for anything." Antonio frowned, resenting the comment made by Vince. He sighed.

"I am unsure at the moment. Lovino won't go against his brother, but I don't know about Feli."

Alfred was half walked, half dragged into the house. Matthew set him carefully on the couch before disappearing into one of the back rooms. Arthur frowned, looking down at Alfred than back up as Matthew stepped out. He shoved an M4 Assault Rifle in Arthur's hands.  
>"That's encase he gets inside. But don't plan on it." Matthew stated coldly, taking Arthur by surprise. Never had he heard the silent nation so hostile before as he took his own sniper to the roof top. Arthur flinched when the door slammed behind the Canadian man before he sighed and looked back to Alfred.<p>

Matthew perched himself laying flat on his roof top, the sniper aiming for the ground at a distance, ready for Ivan at any moment. A hard frown seemed frozen on his face as the cold bit at the skin on his cheeks. His usually calm violet eyes, full of rage and hatred. Never had he felt so bitter.

There he was, he could see through the scope of the sniper. Ivan approached, confident as ever, the expression on his face screaming it to any one who saw. A warning to move out of his way. Matthew narrowed his eyes, aiming the cross hairs of his scope just in front of the tall Russian brute and shooting. Ivan stopped and looked curiously at his feet as the bullet hit just inches in front of him. A malicious grin crossed his lips as he looked up, seeming directly at Matthew, sending a chill down the boys spine. Ivan continued walking forward, but Matthew re aimed his weapon and shot a second warning shot. The third wouldn't be a warning. Ivan's features went from determined, to curious as he looked once again at the spot the bullet had hit. He glanced back up in the Canadian's general direction before stepping back. Realizing he wasn't prepared for this gun fight, he gave a sickly grin, before turning and walking away. Not running, not fleeing, but as if taking a stroll through the park. He walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert grinned at Elizaveta who's back was pinned against a wall, her glare trained hard on him. He smirked, lifting her chin.

"I have a proposal to make," He whispered seductively, not noticing as her hand gripped firmly on the frying pan in her hand, "Join us. I claim your vital regions, and you may keep your country."

"And if I refuse?" She spat, grimacing as his smirk grew.

"Than Hungary falls, and I still get you," He replied in a sickly sweet tone. A small growl brought itself up from her throat, she let out a shout as the cast iron pan bashed into the side of his head, knocking the Prussian to the ground. Wielding her weapon, she quickly moved away from him, running toward the door. However, she was stopped cold in her tracks at the clicking of a gun, aimed directly at her head.

As she stared down the barrel, her gaze landed on the tall, blond German man before her. Her cold glare meeting his ice blue eyes. He huffed.

"Correction, there is no refusing," he stated in a harsh voice.

Matthew re-entered the house, his usual reserved, shyness returned as he tucked the gun he held carefully behind the door. He turned to Arthur, who watched him closely, concern and curiosity riming his forest green eyes.

"I-Is Alfred Alright?" Matthew questioned quietly, moving to his brother, averting Arthur's uncomfortable gaze.

"Hmm... Oh, yes. Alfred will be quiet alright," Arthur responded. He'd placed a warm towel over Alfred's eyes moments before.

Antonio stood from his seat with a sigh.

"I should return, make sure everything is still in order in Spain. And check Italy." He said quietly, earning a small nod from Roderich and a few other countries, who in turn did the same in going check on there own homes.

Remaining were Francis, Heracles, and Kiku, who'd decided to stay until Arthur and Alfred returned.

Feliciano sat on the floor, wailing as loud as he could in fear of what was happening. Though Italy was not under attack, he feared the inevitable, and the thought that his own friend Ludwig would be against him. He did however realize also, the decision he'd have to make. They'd both have to make.

Lovino scowled at his brother. Obviously unpleasant with the situation, he blamed the German brute for his brother's distress. In which he himself hated seeing. He never liked seeing Feliciano cry like this. But he also realized the choice that'd have to be made, which is exactly why he reluctantly called Antonio for help. He didn't want to have to make that choice, and he didn't want to lose his brother.

"_Che Palle, _stop your crying!" Lovino demanded as he shook Feleciano's shoulders, his voice cracking slightly as he himself was on the verge of tears.

"But Lovino, I don't wanna lose my friend! And I'm scared!" Feliciano wined.

"That damn potato bastard! He shouldn't make you like this!" Lovino shouted, "It's all his fault!"


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred shifted in his position, grimacing slightly at the pain that shot through his body. Arthur had fallen asleep, but was woken by the slight groan that escaped from the boys lips. Matthew's eyes trained on his brother at the movement, insuring his brother was alright.

Roderich returned to his home destroyed. A strained look crossed his face as he looked around carefully, maybe hoping to himself to find Elizaveta, who also appeared to be no where in the estate.

"Hey Asshole!" Came the rough accented voice behind him as he felt something press against the back of his skull, "We're still here!"

Roderich turned on his heal, slowly though, to face Gilbert, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Roderich scowled.

"You don't like Russia, why would you join him?" Roderich pointed out, ignoring the threat.

Gilbert's gave a small, dark chuckle but said nothing.

Elizaveta let out a muffled scream through the rag in her mouth as a gunshot rang through the home. Tears forming in her eyes at the possible thoughts that ran through her mind.

Alfred sat up on the soft sofa, his head in his hands as he flinched slightly at the bandages around him. Matthew frowned sitting on the coffee table in front of him, but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"I feel like shit, what do you think?" Alfred frowned.

Arthur shook his head, "You should have listened to me you bloody git." Despite his concern, he would not admit to the American that he'd been worried. Even more so that the boys features were void of it's usual excitable demeanor.

Alfred shot a glare up at Arthur, "And what would you have done? Left another country to fall as long as you were safe?"

Arthur frowned, his gaze hardening, "From what I've seen, Matthew handled himself quite unexpectedly. But very well."

Matthew frowned and Alfred's eyes widened a little as his gaze moved to his brother.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

Yao frowned, a scowl on his face as his boss spoke.

"Russia has requested an alliance. I feel our best course of action is to join him," the man spoke. His voice deep in thought.  
>Yao shook his head, "Absolutely not!"<p>

"Than what would you suggest? With out a quick discernment, China will be left helpless and under Russian invasion. Not to mention Germany as well." His boss explained.

"I am not afraid of Germany," Yao declared, folding his arms, "As for Russia we must be prepared."

Dihiern looked up as his boss rushed into the room, a frantic look on the man's face.

"We are in a situation!" He stated hastily, "Russia is attacking other countries, he's requested alliance with China and if we aren't careful, I fear he will be on Indian soil soon."

"Than we will await his arrival. Assure that he is not unpleasant, but we should not join his cause." Dihiern stated calmly. His boss stared at him, shock clear as his face paled unsure on how to comprehend the man's request. Was he really telling him to do this? Without making Russia upset?


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano silenced quickly and both he and Lovino froze at the loud banging on the door. A grin crossed Gilbert's face as the door swung open, Feliciano's eyes widened.

"Ahhhh! Just take it! Please don't hurt me!" He cried, running quickly out the door, not giving a second thought to where he might be going. Lovino's started at his brother, than back at Gilbert, who seemed momentary distracted by the frantic Italian that had run past him.

"Damn _fratello_!" Lovino shouted, fallowing his brother out, "Get back here!" This gave him an excuse to run away also. Gilbert shook his head in disappointment.

"Alright guys!" Alfred started at the four people remaining at his home. This included Arthur, Francis, Kiku, and Matthew. No one was counting Heracles due to the fact that he was once again, asleep. "First of all, are there any changes on Russia's activity?"

Kiku nodded, "_Hai_, Russia had requested an alliance with China. Though I doubt he will accept."

Francis frowned, "It seems the Germans are allied with him already." Alfred frowned, pointing to Francis.

"That's bad Dude!" he declared, pointing out the obvious.

Antonio frowned as he walked knocked on Feliciano and Lovino's door. There was no answer, but the door was found open when it creaked apart slightly. Antonio stepped inside hesitantly and looked around the empty home, hoping to find the brothers curled in a closet hiding or something. However, he had no such luck. He shook his head with a sigh. Maybe Roderich would at least know about Feliciano, if not him, Elizaveta.

This was also not the case. When he arrived in Austria, the home was in ruins. Quickly sifting through the large home, he found no trace of Elizaveta, but more frightening was when he found Roderich collapsed on the floor.

"_Madre de Dios_," He whispered more to himself as he rushed to the Austrian. Turning the injured man carefully on his back, he released a sigh when he found the man, still breathing.

Antonio lifted Roderich carefully, earning a suppressed, pained, groan from the man on his side. Antonio nodded.

"_Lo Siento amigo," _he apologized, "careful."

Arthur frowned at the most inappropriate time for his phone to go off. Sighing when he glanced at the caller ID he answered.

"This better be bloody important!" He snapped.

Antonio's voice was quiet on the other end, but audible. "_S__í__, _Austria's been attacked. He's alright, or he will be for now. However, we have Hungary and Italy missing."

Arthur's face paled slightly. Roderich hadn't been gone from Alfred's house long. He'd only just returned home, right?

"Thank you Antonio," He answered slowly before hanging up.

The four looked at him with anticipation.

"Well, what was that?" Alfred questioned almost immediately.

Arthur looked around at the small group before taking a deep breath.

"Austria's been attacked while Hungary and Italy are missing." He explained.

Kiku seemed to think for a moment and Matthew spoke.

"Maybe Italy ran away or something," He offered quietly. Kiku seemed to nod in agreement.

"_Hai_, Italy would run before being captured."

"Yea, but that doesn't explain Hungary, Elizaveta would not run. She'd fight." Arthur pointed out, earning a silence from the rest of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As determined as he had been before to avoid the Russian at all costs, Yao was now faced with Ivan and his 'request' once again.

"We are friends, da?" Ivan questioned, an eerie smile on his face as usual, but the look in his eyes saying something else. Demanding, 'don't say no'.

Yao tried to remain calm as he reasoned in his mind, but to no avail. His face was pale, his awareness on high. What was he going to do? If he said no, with Ivan doing what he'd done already, it was sure to end out badly. But if he joined with Ivan, what would the others do to him? Not only this, but Ivan was just out of his mind!

Yao shook his head and Ivan's grin grew.

"I let you think it over, I feel you won't be long," He declared standing, a warning leaking from his words. "I go visit India now. Maybe he will have an answer." He said thoughtfully to himself before walking out of the small office.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Ludwig demanded as Vince folded his arms, a scowl on his face.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I will not give my country to some crazy psychopath and a couple _Mof." _Vince declared, glaring hard at the German man. Ludwig's eyes narrowed on the Dutch boy before he quickly seized him. Vince grimaced slightly when he was shoved into the wall, his arm pinned tightly behind his back.

"You will surrender, and you will NOT call me that again. Are we clear?" Ludwig hissed in his ear. Vince gave a sly smirk.

"Oh, I hear ya. Right clear there, but there's something I don't understand," Ludwig frowned as Vince continued talking. "You don't seem to remember, I don't like surrendering." He stated this last part smugly as his elbow went into the German's side, allowing him to break free.

Vince quickly made a move for the door, but was halted instantly when a gun fired off behind him.

Antonio finished wrapping Roderich's wounds and moved to the sink where he could now wash the blood from his hands. A frown stained his face where there was once a cheery smile. But how could he be happy in times like this? That's just it, he couldn't. He was broken from his thoughts when a knock sounded from his door. Narrowing his eyes a bit he wondered to himself.

"Who could that be?" There were only ever two people who came. Gilbert and Francis. No, make that four, Romano and Feliciano come every so often. But the chances of it being either Gilbert or Francis was more likely. If it was Francis, he might need help. But if it were Gilbert...

Antonio was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the person enter.

"Distracted?" Came the strangely accented male that now stood before him. Antonio frowned, of course it was Gilbert. He looked up at the albino man, not exactly a pleased look on his face. Gilbert frowned. "Aww, come on, Nothing for a _freund?"_ Antonio shook his head.

"_Qué pasa? _What do you want?" He questioned, almost demanding. Gilbert grinned his devious grin.

"You won't turn me down, right? What do you say, being the bad asses we are, right?" Gilbert suggested, slapping Antonio on the back. Antonio frowned more, if that were possible, and he turned away. Gilbert frowned in disapointment.

"Aww, come on Toni. Your not gonna join those suckers are you?" that's when he spotted the blood stains on his friends clothing, not that he didn't have any himself. "Say, why do you have blood on you?"

Antonio finally turned back to Gilbert, a scowl on his face, "What is wrong with you? You don't even like Russia! And where is Hungary and Italy!"

"Don't tell me you have that Austrian bastard here! What an Ass hole!" Gilbert folded his arms, "As for Russia, that doesn't concern you! Not if your gonna turn on your friend like this! I thought we were a team? "

Antonio grabbed Gilbert's collar, yanking him down to the shorter man's level, a cold glare, his voice darker than usual, "_Se__ñor, _You never answered my question," He hissed, "Where is Elizaveta and _Mis Tomates_?" A sly smirk crossed Gilbert's lips, despite his position, just before Antonio's fist collided with his face, effectively throwing him backwards.


End file.
